


The Good Place

by naribalee_94



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naribalee_94/pseuds/naribalee_94
Summary: What happens to Ash after he dies





	The Good Place

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super into The Good Place lately and I couldn't help but think about this after the last episode. I tweaked somethings from the The Good Place to fit this (go watch the show if you haven't, I love it)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ash Lynx, or Aslan Callenreese had died. He had died in the library, one of his favorite places. It was peaceful there and he could just read to his hearts content. Granted, bleeding out in a library was painful and definitely not peaceful.

But he had died.

So why was he waking up in a quaint little living room?

He blinked before rubbing his eyes to see if everything disappeared. Nope, it was all still there.

The room was small, a large tv taking up the other wall adjacent to the couch he was sitting on. He looked around and saw a small but well furnished looking kitchen.

That’s when he looked down to see that he was still in the clothes that he had been wearing earlier, at the library, the trench coat devoid of blood. 

What was going on?

He placed his hand where he had been stabbed, not feeling anything. Ash had to take a look for himself though, lifting his shirt to reveal smooth skin. There was still old scars but no stab wound. Not even a scar where it would have been.

This was all too weird. He could feel himself getting confused and a little angry. He didn’t even know where he was.

He had died, hadn’t he?

Ash got up and looked around the place, trying to find answers.

What he found instead was a large room, completely filled with books. He had gone down a hall and opened a door to find it. He wanted to see what books were tucked away but he wanted to find out what was going on more.

He found a large bedroom, the bed in it large enough for more then two people most likely. He briefly thought of his time with Eiji in that apartment, how they had slept in two beds so far away from each other.

He had desperately want to climb into Eiji’s bed at the time but he didn’t. He didn’t want to get any more involved with Eiji then he already had.

Where was Eiji? 

Oh, right, Eiji was on his way back to Japan.

Ash quickly left the bedroom, deciding to go outside to try and figure out where he was. The house seemed devoid of anyone besides him and he didn’t know what to do.

He passed the kitchen on his way out, seeing a camera and what looked like film on the counter. 

Ash frowned, going over to pick the camera up. It was heavy and looked brand new. He pushed the power button, turning the camera on. He was able to find the menu, looking for photos but it was empty. He had hoped that he could see if he knew the people in the photos.

That was no help.

So he set the camera back down and went on his way back outside. 

Ash squinted when he opened the door, the sunlight blinding him. It was warm, the grass green in the front yard of the house. The air smelled clean and fresh and he was pretty sure he heard birds chirping.

It felt like summer but wasn’t it cold in New York right now? He felt hot in his coat as he looked around, seeing people milling about a little ways away from him, going in their own houses or leaving. 

It seemed like he was in a small, rural neighborhood but he still didn’t know where and he was also confused about how he was still even alive.

He suddenly heard yelling from down the street, turning to see what was going on.

Ash stared in bewilderment as he watched Skip, who he had watched _die_ , yell happily and run at him full speed.

“ASH!” Skip yelled, a huge grin on his face as he waved his arm as he ran toward Ash.

Ash didn’t even have time to register what was happening before Skip leapt at him once he got close enough, Ash barely able to catch him.

“W-what are…” Ash couldn’t even get out words, just knelt down and hugged the boy close to him, beyond confused still but he would take it. He would take this small time with the boy.

“We came to see you once we saw that you had arrived!” Skip said happily once he pulled away from Ash.

“What d-do you mean?” Ash stuttered, gripping Skip’s shoulders.

“Shorter and I,” Skip said, pointing behind him.

Ash had been so wrapped up in Skip, he hadn’t noticed a tall figure standing over them.

It really was Shorter.

Ash felt himself start to cry. He didn’t understand.

Shorter was in front of them, smiling down at Ash and Skip and running his fingers through his hair almost nervously. He still had his signature purple mohawk, it styled up and getting ruffled by his fingers.

“Yo, Ash,” Shorter waved down at him.

Ash blinked up at him, tears running down his cheeks, and then back at Skip, squeezing him a little as he still didn’t believe what was happening. There had to be a logical explanation to this. There just had to be.

Ash stood up slowly before going and hugging Shorter as tight as he did Skip. He was there, in Ash’s arms and not… not dead. _What?_

“I don’t understand,” Ash rasped at them as he moved away from Shorter, staring wide eyed at the two people who were supposed to be dead. _He_ was supposed to be dead. 

Were they… in the afterlife? Somehow?

“You died, Ash,” Skip told him slowly. 

“You died…. much sooner then we wanted for you,” Shorter said, putting a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “But I get to tease you here now!”

Ash scoffed, knocking Shorter’s hand off him and wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks. “Sure, you try that.”

Shorter laughed.

“So, this is what? The afterlife?” Ash frowned, looking around again. 

It was so _bright_ and seemingly happy wherever they were. He didn’t understand it. Shorter and Skip seemed to be happy too. Was this heaven or whatever the equivalent was? He thought he’d go straight to hell for the things he had done.

“Pretty much,” Shorter shrugged. “I woke up here a while ago, Skip there to greet me.”

This couldn’t be _real_ though. It seemed like this was… heaven. How would he, Ash Lynx, have been granted to come here, to this place? Everything seemed so nice. Any second now Ash got the feeling that everything was going to twist and he’d actually wake up in hell, this whole thing a cruel joke.

“Do you believe us now, boss?” Skip asked, crossing his arms.

Ash turned away from them to observe the neighborhood, seeing a woman carrying groceries into a house. That was too… domestic, too casual and everyday for his life. Where was the shootouts? The diabolic takeovers?

“Is this your house?” Shorter asked, pointing at the house Ash was standing in the lawn of.

“I mean, I woke up here,” Ash said, wrinkling his nose at the house. 

The outside was just as quaint as the inside. Ash noticed it was two stories, not remembering seeing stairs in his initial pass through. It looked old but had a cozy feeling to it that Ash liked. 

He couldn’t understand why Shorter called it his house though. It certainly was not.

“That’s your house then,” Shorter snorted. “Let’s go inside. I’m starving.”

Ash frowned as he followed the two in, Skip bounding in like he owned the place.

“How do you know there will be food?” Ash asked as they entered the kitchen, Shorter opening the fridge.

“The refrigerator predicts what you’re craving,” Skip said excitedly.

Ash watched as he sat at the little breakfast nook that he hadn’t noticed before, twirling in the chair excitedly. 

“It doesn’t always get it right, especially if you yourself doesn’t have a general idea of what you want,” Shorter shrugged, taking a plate of what looked like uncooked spaghetti out of it. “Like, I wanted noodles but I wasn’t thinking spaghetti. It gave me that anyways. Annoying.”

Shorter set the plate on the table island in the middle of the kitchen, staring down at it dejectedly.

“I don’t even know what to try and process right now,” Ash said, sitting in a stool next to Skip, his head falling in his hands.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Shorter said, going back to the fridge. “It’s very weird but you’ll get use to it. I know you will.”

“But _how_ did I end up here?” Ash asked, looking up at Shorter. “I-I’m in heaven right? They must have made a mistake because why would I end up here?”

Ash was just confused. Everything seemed too nice to be real. He shouldn’t be here at all. He had _murdered_ people. Murders definitely don’t get into heaven.

“I mean, as close to heaven as you can get,” Shorter said as he now pulled out what looked like sandwich makings from the fridge. “Your refrigerator is broken! It doesn’t give me what I want.”

Shorter pouted at the sandwich things, throwing them next to the cold spaghetti.

“What do you mean ‘as close to heaven as you can get’?” Ash asked.

“They don’t call it ‘heaven’,” Shorter told him, shrugging.

“They call it ‘The Good Place’,” Skip interrupted him, pulling the cold spaghetti over to him. He leaned over the counter until he found a drawer, pulling it open and finding a fork inside. He sat back down and started eating then. “Because it’s good to be here.”

Ash wanted to throw something. He was getting frustrated because he didn’t belong here. He knew he didn’t but here he was, in heaven or the good place or whatever they wanted to call it.

Was this really all an elaborate joke? Was some demon going to come out and say just kidding kid, you’re awful and deserve to be in hell?

“Stop overthinking it,” Shorter told him. “You are a good person. You deserve to be here.”

Ash didn’t believe him, not for one second.

Shorter looked over at the camera that was still on the counter from before. “I didn’t know you liked photography,” Shorter hummed as he pointed at it.

“I mean, I don’t?” Ash shrugged. “Like it’s okay but not great or anything.”

“I’m pretty sure you get what you enjoyed on earth,” Shorter said as he leaned against the counter. “So you didn’t enjoy photography?”

Ash shrugged again. “I mean I know Eiji likes photography but it never made me think one particular way about anything.”

Ash grimaced as he thought about the photographs they took of him when he was younger. He shook his head, trying to not think of those memories.

“Eiji?” Shorter asked, looking concerned. “Eiji’s not here right?”

“I mean, as far as I know, no,” Ash shook his head. “He was getting on a plain back to Japan. Someone had… shot…him.”

Ash looked down at the table. Was he never going to see Eiji again? He knew that when he chose to die, he wouldn’t see him again but that was just really sinking in. Eiji was gone from his life. He was glad that Eiji was free of him and no longer in danger but he still… he definitely wanted to see his face again.

The letter Eiji had left him made him realize just how much the Japanese boy had cared. No one had cared about him the way that he had, he didn’t think. He never wanted anything in return either, Eiji just genuinely wanted to help and be there for Ash.

“He was shot?!” Skip yelled, slamming down his fork. “By who? If they show up here, I’ll teach them a lesson.”

Ash laughed at that. “Well, I killed them. They’re gone and hopefully nowhere near here.”

“Good,” Shorter said. “As much as I miss Eiji, I don’t want to see him here for a long time.”

Ash nodded, thinking about how he wanted to see his happy, smiling face once again. Would he go to a better good place? He deserved it.

“Wait, how did you guys know I was here?” Ash asked, frowning. “It seemed like you were already on your way here before I even knew what I was happening.”

“There’s this informational thing that tells you who’s arriving that day,” Skip said around a mouthful of food. “I happened to see your name on there when I was scrolling through the tv. I wanted us to get here before you woke up but that didn’t happen. That’s okay though!”

“That’s… not odd at all,” Ash said, rubbing his hands over his face. 

This was a little overwhelming. He still didn’t understand just _how_ someone thought that he should be in a good place and not in helming or whatever it was called. 

“You look trepidatious,” Shorter said, leaning on the counter.

“You know what that word means?”

“I read! There’s not much to do here!” Shorter exclaimed, leaning across the island to pinch Ash’s nose. “Such an intellectual, even in death.”

Ash rolled his eyes, slapping at Shorter’s hand.

“Shorter, no offense but just how did you get into heaven, the good place, whatever it's called?” Ash asked. Shorter was a gang leader, like him. He had definitely not been the best of people, even if he was defending his gang. He had lied and deceived them, not that Ash would ever hold it against him, which ultimately got him killed.

It just didn’t make sense or add up to him.

Shorter had a sheepish expression on his face, poking at the bag of bread. “Um, well, I never wanted to question it too much. So I didn’t really look too much into it.”

“I’m here because I was a kid when I died,” Skip shrugged, answering the question Ash was going to ask next. “Most kids end up here regardless, it’s just how it is. Since they were killed so young I think.”

Ash nodded slowly at what Skip said before he realized what Shorter had said. “You never questioned it once? Not even once? You don’t want to know just _why_ you’re here?”

Shorter laughed nervously. “I mean I do but what if someone says that we don’t belong?”

Ash sighed, staring down at his hands that were in his lap. He didn’t know what to do. Was there someone to talk to about everything? To ask just how they were permitted to come here? He wanted answers.

“Is there a place we can go to get answers?” Ash asked, looking back up at Shorter hopefully.

“I suppose,” Shorter said. “It’s like… like a city hall kind of place? You can put in requests for things you want. I’m sure that you can find someone there to help.”

“Shorter put in a request for a bouncy house,” Skip giggled behind his fork. “And they denied him because they typically only give those to children.”

“We’re in heaven! I want to have fun!” Shorter pouted, crossing his arms.

Ash laughed, feeling much more comfortable. 

He still felt like everything was going to change in an instant and that he was going to actually be in hell, being tortured because that’s what he deserved but he was starting to believe it. Shorter and Skip felt too real to be something fake. 

And god how he missed them. 

Seeing Shorter laugh and Skip tease him just made his heart sing. If this was something that was going to be taken away from him, he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

—

As they walked down to the place Shorter had talked about, Ash observed the small town further. It seemed he lived in a more rural part of town, with a large front and back yard. The further into town they got, Ash realized he hadn’t seen any cars, everybody walking everywhere. It seemed like everything was within walking distance at least but it was still odd.

Skip was talking excitedly at Ash when Ash saw something zoom above them, way to large to be a bird. It took him a moment to process but it was a _person_ that was _flying_.

He stopped and stared after where they had disappeared, his jaw having dropped.

“What?” Shorter asked as he turned to look at Ash, realizing he wasn’t following him.

“D-did you _see_ that?” Ash said pointing at the sky. “That was person…a person f-flying!”

“Oh, yeah,” Shorter laughed. “You can do that here. I’ve tried it and it’s more getting a lot of bugs in your teeth then anything.”

“You’re too casual about it!” Ash yelled back at him, walking by his side.

Skip laughed as he followed along.

They walked through a part of town that seemed more like a city then anything, apartment buildings and such surrounding them but it reminded Ash of New York even if only a tiny bit.

“Shorter, where do you live?” Ash asked.

Shorter shrugged. “I live in an apartment a few streets over actually but when I got here, they said everything was temporary, that I’d have a house eventually but that still hasn’t happened.”

“Do most people not live in these apartments then?” Ash asked as he looked up to see a girl watering her flowers on her balcony of one of the apartments.

Shorter was quiet for a moment before he turned to give Ash a sheepish look again. “I don’t really know. Like I said, I didn’t pay too much attention or dig further.”

Ash groaned, making Skip laugh.

“And what about you? Where do you live Skip?” Ash asked the boy.

“I’ve been living with Shorter actually,” Skip smiled. “He’s been nice enough to let me and I was living in this house where all the children that had died were and it was… depressing even if this is ‘the good place’.”

Ash nodded.

They eventually got to a building that seemed to be in the middle of town, the structure very much reminding Ash of what he thought of when he thought of a city hall.

“Is there a special place to go or?” Ash frowned as they walked in, not seeing signs for anything.

“I don’t know,” Shorter said unhelpfully.

Ash groaned again, walking in and finding what seemed like a line to a bank teller type person. There were a few people behind glass talking with people that were queued. Ash decided it was best to just get in the line and see if these people could help him.

“This is usually where I make requests for things,” Shorter explained. “But I bet they do other things here too.”

“Shorter also made a request for anything that was an ‘as seen on tv’ ad,” Skip whispered to Ash, loud enough that Shorter heard him. 

Ash snorted, seeing Shorter blush.

“You are the worst kid,” Shorter huffed, flicking Skip’s ear.

The line was long and didn’t seem like it was moving so Ash had a feeling they would be there a while.

“So Ash, if you don’t mind me asking but,” Shorter said, running his fingers through his hair nervously. “How…how did it happen?”

“How I died?” Ash asked. “I was stabbed.”

He didn’t want to give Shorter the details on the how. Shorter knew Lao and Ash felt like that would upset him so he decided to not tell him who.

“You were stabbed?” Shorter asked, looking unconvinced. “You, Ash Lynx, were stabbed? That’s how you died?”

“Really, boss?” Skip frowned. “I always thought you’d go out in like a blaze of glory. Like in the movies with the big explosions or something.” Skip stared up at Ash looking as unconvinced as Shorter.

“Well… that’s how it happened,” Ash said, not wanting anymore questions.

“Did whoever did this die then?” Shorter narrowed his eyes at Ash.

“Yup,” Ash said, hoping that was all.

They were quiet the rest of the time in line, moving up ever so slowly.

“Next!”

They were finally next, Ash approaching a smiling woman that looked a little too cheerful.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” she asked, turning to type something on the computer behind the glass. “You are… Aslan Callenreese?”

Okay, that was creepy and he did not like it one bit.

“Yeah…” Ash said slowly.

“How can I help you then sir?” she asked again.

“Um, I want to know how I got here… to this um… heaven or good place?” Ash said stumbling over his words. He felt so out of his element here, not understanding everything.

“Certainly,” she beamed. She started typing something out on the computer before clicking something.

“Okay, it seems Mr. Callenreese, you are here because of your soulmates and your own good deeds that have been put out into the universe,” she said, staring at the monitor. “Would you like to know more details?”

Ash was still on the word ‘soulmates’. Plural. _What?_

“What do you mean soulmates?”Ash asked, needing to understand. “Who are they?”

“Ah, yes,” she smiled. “This is the good place and everyone has a soulmate, sometimes multiple ones. You have 2 soulmates. One Shorter Wong, who is with you now. And one Eiji Okumura. It seems Mr. Okumura has not arrived yet but he will eventually get here.”

Ash felt like he wanted to pass out. Shorter and Eiji were his _soulmates_? He had always been close to Shorter but he never saw him in a romantic way really. He wouldn’t deny that he was attractive but he just wasn’t his type. Shorter was always just there to support him, no matter what.

Eiji was a whole other story. Eiji was his… well he was everything to him. Not to say that Shorter wasn’t but Eiji just got him, seemingly almost immediately. He was just there for him in a way that most people weren’t. 

He believed that Eiji was special to him and believed that Shorter was someone special to him too but soulmates? Really?

“Soulmates don’t necessarily have to be romantic,” the woman told him cheerily. “There are many different types of ones, romantic, platonic and so on-“

“So I _don’t_ have to sleep with Ash right?” Shorter said, slamming his hands down on the counter and shoving Ash aside.

“You told me when we were younger you jerked off-“

“Lalalala!” Shorter yelled, slapping his hand over Ash’s mouth to which Ash licked his hand. “Ew!”

Skip was just there laughing at their exchange.

The woman’s eye twitched before she looked back over at the screen. “Did you want more details on how you were allowed here?”

“Yes,” Ash nodded, having forgotten for a second that he was there for that.

“So… I am seeing in your file that you weren’t… the _best_ person but that doesn’t always determine it,” she said, continuing to be cheery. “If someone is a good enough person then that ‘goodness’ can transfer over to their soulmate or soulmates and be brought into the good place with them. We don’t want to separate soulmates, especially ones that have met in real life.”

“So was it Eiji that was the good one or?”

“It was mainly him,” she nodded, clicking something on the screen. “But it was a little bit of all three of you, having put good energy out into the world. The fact that you helped uncover the child sex trafficking was a huge plus on your side Mr. Callenreese. Mr. Wong played a role in helping by setting up a chain of events that brought you to that. If his death hadn’t happened than you might not have done that.”

Max and Jessica would be set in the afterlife it seemed then.

“What about Eiji?” Ash asked, still a little confused. “How does he play into this?”

“Mr. Callenreese, to be frank with you, you murdered people,” she said, her smile slipping a little. “Mr. Okumura seemed to make you want to be a better person though. He was good for you, an overall good person just for the sake of being a good person. That doesn’t go unrecognized. He had put enough goodness into the world to allow both you and Mr. Wong here as well as himself. It wasn’t just him but he played a large part.”

The woman seemed so overly cheerful despite how cheerful she was being. Ash looked over to the others that were helping people and they seemed just as cheerful. It still creeped him out how cheerful they were.

He didn’t feel like he belonged in this paradise though. The woman even said it, he wasn’t the best person. He had murdered people but because Eiji was good enough, that allowed him to get into here? How was that fair? If he had done something worse would Eiji and him have ended up in hell?

“What do you have to do to end up, you know, down there?” Shorter asked, pointing towards the ground.

“Well, pedophiles, rapists, and serial killers/murderers are the ones that have a one way ticket to the bad place,” she smiled sweetly, creepy Ash out further. “Most politicians end up there since so many are corrupt. But you have to be an honest to gosh _bad_ person to end up there. We don’t send people there for telling white lies and what not, that’s just not fair.”

So much was happening right now, it made Ash’s head hurt. He didn’t think he deserved this. Something had been wrong. 

“Would Shorter or I have been allowed to come here if it wasn’t for Eiji?” Ash asked.

The woman smiled before clicking around on the computer before looking back at Ash. “That’s all relative. I wouldn’t know.”

“So is this all because of Eiji?”

“It was a lot of Mr. Okumura and some of what you did that helped you get here,” she smiled blindingly at them. “Is there anything else you’d like to know?

Ash glanced behind them, noticing how long the line had gotten and how annoyed people looked.

“N-no, I guess not,” Ash said, walking away.

Shorter and Skip were behind him, silent as they walked out of the building.

Ash found a bench and went to sit on it, putting his head in his hands, just trying to take in all this information. He still had questions but he’d have to have them answered later.

Eiji had been such a genuinely good person that he had allowed Ash and Shorter to come to paradise, to heaven. That just wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have had to rely on Eiji to get here. Granted, he didn’t know here existed until a short while ago but still.

“I always knew that Eiji was a good person,” Shorter laughed solemnly. “I just never knew he was this _good_ of a person.”

“Why do you look so sad?” Skip asked. “You’re in heaven. Enjoy it a little.”

Ash shook his head before looking up at the two of them. Shorter looked contemplative, almost like he didn’t know what to do. Skip seemed as happy as ever, just grinning at Ash.

“It just doesn’t feel like I deserve this,” Ash sighed. “I get to really live my life as I want? In ‘the good place’ or whatever? I don’t have to worry about people trying to kill me 24/7? It just doesn’t feel like _my_ life. I just don’t know how to absorb this information.”

“What else can you do though?” Shorter asked, sitting down on the bench with him. “Ask to go to hell? I don’t think that’s something you’d want.”

Ash snorted. If he had been sent to hell, he wouldn’t blink twice about being there. He believed that him knowing Eiji had put him at risk and that he wasn’t the greatest influence on him. He wouldn’t have wanted Eiji to end up there though, he definitely didn’t deserve that.

“I think that you should just live your life to the fullest until Eiji gets here and then live your life with him,” Shorter smiled at him, patting his back. “He is your soulmate after all.”

That made Ash laugh. Live his life to the fullest? What was he supposed to do? Go flying like the person they had seen earlier? 

Actually that looked really fun.

“You’re supposed to be my soulmate too,” Ash told Shorter, jabbing him in the side which made him put Ash in a headlock. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean? Do you not want to be soulmates with me? I’m super cool!” Shorter said as he messed up Ash’s hair.

Skip laughed at the two of them, Ash having missed hearing the boys laugh.

Eventually Ash was able to shove Shorter away who was just laughing at him. 

“We really missed you, Ash,” Shorter said, wrapping an arm around Ash’s shoulders and squeezing slightly.

“It’s true,” Skip nodded.

“I’m sorry for getting you killed,” Ash said, looking at the ground. “Both of you. If it wasn’t for me-“

“Don’t,” Shorter interrupted him. “Don’t apologize like that. Thank you for letting us know you. You’re an amazing person and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Skip nodded, grinning at Ash. “Yeah, I’m glad we knew you!”

Ash shook his head, not believing that he had such good friends. It was unbelievable.

“So, do we just have to wait for Eiji?” Ash asked, wanting to see him again.

“Yeah but you have to wait however long until they die,” Shorter told him. “He’s young so hopefully he’s not going to be here for a long time.”

Ash nodded. He hoped that too, that Eiji would be able to live a long, happy life even if he desperately wanted to see his smiling face again.

—

It definitely took some getting used to, not needing to be constantly on the look out for potential people that were going to kill him. It was a different feeling but the neighborhood he was in helped him feel at ease. 

His neighbors were so _nice_. There was an older woman that did gardening across the street that always made him cookies and told him to eat more because he was ‘too skinny’. Shorter had been right about his refrigerator in saying it was broken and when he mentioned it in passing to a neighbor, they had gotten a request in for him for a new one, it coming the next day.

He just couldn’t believe it.

Another thing that he had found almost funny was that when Shorter had gotten back to his apartment the day that Ash had arrived, there was a notice that he was to vacate and go to his new house, Ash’s house.

Shorter had complained for 2 straight days because he didn’t feel like moving. All he ended up having to do was pack it all up and put in a request and it was suddenly in an upstairs room in Ash’s house.

Everything just got done so fast, it was kind of amazing.

Skip moved in with them too so it was the three of them in the house now. The house originally felt very tiny to Ash but the upstairs had a lot of room and he mostly hung out in the library anyways. Once he finished a book and put it back on the shelf, a new appeared in its place.

Ash still couldn’t believe it really but it was growing on him. He had even tried flying because he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. It had been fun, being able to see everything, the whole town looking so small and insignificant.

He eventually got curious if there was a way to see who went where after they died, having to go back to that awful place full of overly cheery people. The man that he got that time asked who he wanted to know went where. All Ash had to do was tell a name and he could look it up.

“Dino Golzine?”

“The bad place.”

“Frederick Arthur?”

“The bad place.”

“Griffin Callenreese?”

“The good place.”

“He’s here?” Ash asked excitedly.

“Yes, he is in another part of the good place and if you’d like to visit him you’d need special permission but that can be arranged,” the man grinned at him.

He would be able to see his brother again. That thought alone excited him immensely. 

The man had been right, it was a lot of paperwork to travel to a different town or whatever he had to do but he thought it was worth it to see Griffin again.

He went by himself, only getting the permission because he was Griffin’s brother. There was a transportation service and that was the only time he’d seen a car, when they came to pick him up to go see his brother. It was interesting in the fact that it was automated and kind of freaked Ash out, making him feel like he needed to take control and drive the car himself.

The car dropped him off at Griffin’s house, telling him he had a maximum of 4 hours to spend there before the car would be leaving.

He wondered briefly who Griffin’s soulmate was as he rang the doorbell but that was quickly forgotten when the door opened to reveal his brother.

“A-Aslan?” Griffin stuttered, staring at Ash in bewilderment.

“Griffin,” Ash said before he hugged his brother tightly. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to _talk_ with his brother, that awful drug having changed him for the worst. He was hugging his brother and his brother was hugging him _back_.

He couldn’t believe what was happening and it was so overwhelming that he had started crying, unable to stop himself.

“Aslan, you’re here in the good place too,” Griffin said. “I always knew you were a good person.”

Ash laughed through his tears. “I got here because of my soulmate. I wouldn’t have been allowed if it wasn’t for him.”

Griffin pulled away to look at Ash, hands resting on Ash’s shoulders. “That’s okay because you’re here. What matter is that you are here. Don’t go thinking that you shouldn’t be.”

His brother knew him too well, knowing that those thoughts had already been floating around his head.

After that he had visited his brother as often as they would allow and when he wasn’t able too, he talked to him on the phone. A few times he had even been given permission to bring Shorter and Skip, Shorter excitedly talking with Griffin about how he knew Ash.

He was beginning to be comfortable there, getting used to the idea that yes, he did indeed belong there. It helped that no one knew who he had been on earth. He could tell a lie if he wanted, though he never did. The people there were so honest that he felt the need to be honest back.

Ash missed Eiji though. It was like an ache in his chest that just wouldn’t go away. He wanted to see his smiling, happy face. He wanted to tease him about the nasty food that he always tried to get Ash to eat.

He had to wait though and the waiting was starting to chip away at his happiness. He wanted to see him and be able to hold Eiji. Maybe even give him a kiss, if Eiji let him.

Would Eiji let him do that? He always had a feeling that Eiji had liked him but he had never acted on those feelings, at least in a sexual way. Eiji had always been there for him, through the thick of it all when he really thought that the Japanese boy would be scared of the killer that he was. He had always appreciated that, that being something that he needed without even realizing it.

Over time, his feelings for Eiji grew into something more pronounced. He couldn’t deny the fact that he loved Eiji, death being the thing that really solidified those feelings for him.

—

It really did take a long time for Eiji to get there. He was happy that Eiji was living a long and hopefully full and happy life but he did miss him. Ash was in the good place and he was moping about because he missed Eiji so much.

It happened when he had gone out with Shorter and Skip, Shorter _really_ wanting to go the new petting zoo that they had opened in town. It had been fun, the goats eating right out of his hand.

When they got back to the house, just able to walk right in because he knew that no one was going to steal from him, he saw a figure with their back facing towards him, staring at a wall with photos on it.

Ash had taken the camera that was there when he had arrived and used it to document everything that they were doing, Shorter, Skip and Griffin in almost all of them. He had the film developed and he put the photos up on a wall, wanting to be able to remember everything.

He recognized the back of the person, his breath stopping as the person turned to look at him.

Eiji. It was _Eiji_.

Ash took a step towards him before frowning and realizing he looked similar to what looked like when they had known each other, short fluffy black hair and a young look to his face. Wouldn’t he be older? He had lived along life, right?

“ _Ash_?” Eiji said, stepping towards Ash as well.

Ash didn’t know what to do or say, he was just overwhelmed with how happy he was before he felt a push on his side. Skip had shoved past him and was running at full speed at Eiji, much like he had done to him when he had arrived.

“Eiji!” Skip yelled happily, wrapping his arms around Eiji’s middle.

Skip hadn’t grown at all in the time that they were here, everyone perpetually stuck in the age that they had died in. It was almost sad but Skip didn’t seem to mind it that much.

“S-Skip?” Eiji stuttered, hugging the boy but looking frantically from Ash to Skip and then behind Ash.

Ash felt someone elbow him, looking over to see Shorter. “Your soulmate is finally here, lover boy.”

Ash felt himself blush before looking back at Eiji.

Skip had removed himself from Eiji, who was now walking over to Ash and Shorter with determination in his eyes before he wrapped the both of them in a hug.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I’m so glad to see you two,” Eiji said softly, squeezing them.

Shorter laughed, removing Eiji from his grip on them to yank him into a hug and lifting him off the ground in the process.

Eiji laughed, protesting to Shorter to put him down.

Hearing Eiji’s laugh again was like music to his ears. He had missed that so much.

Shorter put Eiji down who immediately went and hugged Ash tightly, nuzzling the side of his neck.

Ash gripped the shirt Eiji was wearing before he felt tears prick his eyes and then he was crying into the crook in Eiji’s neck.

He even smelled the same. 

He felt something wet on his own neck before he felt Eiji shutter and then heard a sob come from him.

“W-what’s going on?” Eiji asked as he pulled away but didn’t remove himself from Ash completely. “Why are you guys here? I don’t really understand.”

“You died,” Skip said unhelpfully.

“I mean yeah,” Eiji nodded. “I remember that but I don’t understand how I got here with you guys and-“

“You’re in heaven or they call it ‘the good place’,” Ash said, still gripping Eiji’s waist.

“I’m in heaven?” Eiji repeated, staring at Ash seemingly for answers.

Ash nodded.

“And you guys are in heaven too?”

Ash nodded again. He just wanted to hear Eiji talk some more in his soft voice.

“O-okay,” Eiji nodded. “I’m a little confused… why do I look so young?”

Ash shook his head, unable to answer that question. He wanted Eiji to continue talking though and he was pretty sure he’d never be able to let Eiji go again, his grip on Eiji’s shirt tightening some when he thought about having to let go.

They explained to Eiji what was going on, how they had all gotten there and just why Shorter and Ash were able to be there.

“Because of me?” Eiji asked, looking a little shocked.

They had moved to sit down in the living room, Ash still holding onto Eiji’s shirt but now in a loose grip.

“Pretty much,” Ash nodded. “You were just that good of a person.”

Eiji nodded slowly, looking around at the house still. “And you and Shorter are my soulmates?”

Shorter nodded excitedly at that. “Yes, you cannot believe the amount of angst Ash displayed while he couldn’t see you. He’s definitely your soulmate.”

Ash glared at Shorter, his face heating up ever so slightly. Shorter just grinned at him, making Ash want to punch his face.

“He was very sensitive about missing you,” Shorter continued. His voice pitched up when he spoke next, supposedly in a mock impression of Ash. “Oh, when will my beloved come to me? When, oh when?”

Eiji’s face went completely red at that, looking at Ash before he stared down at the floor.

Shorter was snickering along with Skip, Ash really wanting to hit the two of them now.

It was true though, Ash could feel himself getting depressed. He missed Eiji so much. He could feel himself talk more and more about him too as time passed. He had definitely been like a lovesick teen.

“Shut your mouth Shorter,” Ash hissed. “Before I shut it for you.”

Shorter just laughed at that before getting up. “Come on Skip. The love birds need to talk things out.”

Skip laughed at that but followed Shorter out of the house.

Then it was just the two of them, the house eerily quiet.

“Are you happy, Ash?” Eiji spoke first, looking back up at Ash.

Ash nodded slowly. He would have been happier if he had Eiji but he wasn’t about to _admit_ that.

“Good, I’m glad,” Eiji smiled. “I’m so glad you were able to be allowed to come to heaven because you deserve happiness.”

Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash, making Ash tense for a moment before he happily accepted the hug. He wrapped his own arms around Eiji again.

“I missed you so much,” Eiji whispered. “I understand why you didn’t come to see me off but… I still missed you.”

Ash nodded slowly. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be-“

“It’s okay, Ash,” Eiji said, leaning back a little and cradling Ash’s face in his hands, his thumb rubbing soothingly on Ash’s cheek. “It’s okay because I understand. You don’t have to say it.”

Ash felt the tears start up again. 

Eiji was just such a good person, he couldn’t believe it. He got Ash like no one ever could and that amazed him still. After all this time he was able to understand Ash’s actions. He really was his soulmate.

“Ash,” Eiji said gently. “Aslan, can I kiss you?”

Ash felt his face heat up at that, the tears still coming. He wouldn’t deny it though. “Yes, of course.”

Eiji smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips against Ash’s gently. It was a quick, soft kiss, absolutely nothing like their first in prison.

Eiji rested his forehead against Ash’s as he pulled away.

“Eiji, I’m so glad you’re here with me now,” Ash said softly. “I… I love you.”

Eiji smiled softly, his own eyes getting teary eyed. “I told you before and I meant it. My soul is always with you. I love you too.”

Ash felt like he was really at peace now, able to be in this paradise with Eiji, his brother, and his friends. He finally felt like he belonged here. Maybe he had been missing a part of his soul, that being in Eiji, and that had made him feel undeserving of this or depressed. That didn’t matter now though. He was with Eiji again and he was going to make every moment last.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
